cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Odysseus
Odysseus is a fan character made by User:RabbitSeal. Biography Odysseus was born in a African tribe, not much is known about his tribal life there, but the history of the tribe is well known and tragic. In his tribe, Odysseus' name wasn't Odysseus at the time, but a tribal name that has been forgotten. His tribe believe in pacifism, meaning they never use violence, harm, or threats at all, instead they use only peace. They believe this since violence will cause nothing but trouble, and that violence will not get you into the afterlife of paradise. The tribe was left alone for centuries and even avoided slavery from colonies due to their isolation from the rest of the world. Eventually, it was discovered by a group of domestic terrorists, who assimilate other tribes into their organization to create a massive army of terrorists. The tribe peacefully resisted the force, but they weren't able to defend themselves. The terrorists massacred the village and killed the elderly and sick, and also killed people who were deemed "unfit" (ex: homosexuals, injured people, disabled people, and those with mental illnesses). The few surviving members fled to a nearby guarded refugee camp. There, the remaining tribe members planned on relocating to a safe location far from hostile territory. For a year they stayed there and found a safe place, but on the night before they would begin to travel to their new home, the terrorists massacred again, this time without guns or any terrorists, this time with a chemical weapon. The chemical weapon was unleashed and most of the refugees were killed due to the unsuspecting attack and the fact it was perpetrated late at night so few if none would be awake. As a result, all but two survived. The two being Odysseus, and a female tribe member. Odysseus barely made it out alive however, as a result, he has to wear a breathing mask for the rest of his life. Odysseus eventually heard about America, and decided to move there, it took him years until he was able to gather enough money to move there. He arrived in America, and traveled to tree town, while he was on his trip, he found a book and saw the name Odysseus, a military hero and king who was away from his home for twenty years and was on a journey to his home. He took the name and since then was stuck with it. Odysseus shows no signs of trauma, but he does have IED, and can lash out in extreme anger at times. He will use violence to defend himself, and wants to avenge his fellow tribesmen by annihilating the terrorist group. Its unknown who his friends are since his relationships with them are very complicated. Personality Odysseus is philosophical and believes that a single person can impact history, and that one person can create and kill a nation, tribe, culture, etc. He is obsessed with symbols and flags as he believes that every flag and symbol reflects on the ideology of a nation or any group that uses the flag. Appearance He wears a sleeveless dark blue duster, with a vest underneath, he wears jeans as well and abreathing mask. Trivia TBA Category:RabbitSeal's Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Fanon Characters